1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to testing of electrical power distribution systems.
2. Description of Prior Art
In electrical power distribution it is necessary to test the phase sequence of multiphase electrical power using voltage or phase rotation indicators. In situations where the leads carrying such power are contained in a meter box or can, a mounting apparatus can be used to safely connect the test indicator to the power leads. An apparatus according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,936, owned by the assignee of the present application, is particularly suitable in these circumstances. This type of apparatus did away with the requirement that a service crew member insert a hand or hands into the meter box for test connection purposes. There were thus considerable safety reasons which made this type apparatus desirable.
There still remain numerous multiphase electrical power installations where the power leads to be tested for phase rotation are not contained in a meter box. Phase rotation must still be tested, however, on these leads. In these situations, additional types of test equipment would be needed.
One solution to this problem would be to use another type of phase rotation tester, one not mountable for use on meter boxes. This would result in undesirable equipment costs, since two types of phase rotation testers would be needed. Also, there were often space limitations on service trucks which made it undesirable to carry redundant items of test equipment.